Jumbo (Planet)
Jumbo, also known as Elephantland, Planet Elephant, Elephant Planet, or Planet of the Elephants, is a terraformed planet located in our solar system and is located next to Caesar. It was first terraformed around 100 million years ago (in the Early Cretaceous) by extinct group of intelligent time traveling space-traveling aliens who used mainly elephants of modern times. On this planet, climate and ecosystems have been painstakingly modified to be as close to earth, Caesar, and Victoria as possible. Over the course of the planet's timeline, the aliens did modifications to the planet's geography, climate and ecosystems to further promote the diversification of elephants' descendants. The end goal was a world where every tetrapod lineage has been replaced by some kind of derived elephant in Jumbo, without directly modifying the elephants themselves. List of species brought to Jumbo 100 mya Plants *Almost all known plants of modern Earth Mammals *African elephant *Asian elephant Birds *Ostrich *Emu Reptiles *Nile crocodile *American alligator *Spectacled caiman *Corn snake *Gopher snake *Brahminy blind snake *Northern alligator lizard *Italian wall lizard Amphibians *American bullfrog *African bullfrog *Giant burrowing frog *Goliath frog *Chinese giant salamander *Red salamander *Mexican burrowing caecilian Fish *All known species of coral reef fish *Hagfish *Lamprey *Plecostomus *Lungfish *Coelacanth Invertebrates *Beetle *Krill *Crab *Sea anemone *Moon jelly *Snail *Slug *Semi-slug *Coral *Sponge *Algae octopus *Flapjack octopus *East Pacific red octopus *Giant Pacific octopus *Squid *Cuttlefish *Nautilus *Ammonite Jumbo's ecosystem of today Over one hundred million years until today, many species introduced to Victoria have adapted to cope with their surroundings. In the oceans of Caesar in today's world, which is about as warm as the Hawaiian shorelines, coral reefs dominate, with its inhabitants are very similar to ones of Earth's coral reefs, except with ammonites and no sea turtles and no marine mammals other than aquatic elephant descendants. The land of Jumbo is dominated by temperate swamps, sub-tropical swamps, tropical swamps, sub-tropical forests, tropical rainforests, sub-tropical wet grasslands, and tropical wet grasslands. On land, many other descendants of introduced elephants diversified into many species of different shapes and sizes, with different ecological niches similar to many Earth's mammals, while some elephant species remained almost completely unchanged for 100 million years after being brought to Jumbo. Under the elephant's shadows, however, descendants of introduced lizards of many species scurry underneath for descendants of introduced crabs and beetles, while others feed on vegetation. In swamps, alligators and relatives have flourished due to abundance of food, and because of their habitats being similar to native Earth, most descendants of introduced American alligators and kin remained mostly unchanged even through millions of years. In many grasslands of Jumbo, descendants of introduced ostriches and emus (the only birds brought to Jumbo) diversified into many different kinds of flightless birds, but none of the birds in this planet could fly, so instead, some flying elephant descendants evolved from small tree-climbing species 50 million years earlier to fill the niche similar to various flying birds and bats found on Earth. Shrew-Elephant.jpg|Southern shrew elephant (Parumus Magni), a species of small rabbit-sized elephant shrew-like insectivorous elephant native to Jumbo's southern grasslands. Common-Wildebeest-Elephants.jpg|Common wildebeest elephant (Paraelephas pumbatherium), a species of moose-sized elephant native to most of Jumbo's grasslands and is the most common large elephant on the planet, about as common as wildebeests in Africa, hence the species' name. Rabbaphant.jpg|Rabbaphant (Lepuselephas lagomorphus), one of the most common elephants of Jumbo, they breed about as fast and as often as Earth's rabbits, they also can run fast enough (also as fast as rabbits) to escape danger. Boaraphant.jpg|Boaraphant (Scrophaloxodon Urga), a medium-sized pig-like omnivorous elephant native to forests and grasslands of Jumbo. Manaphant.jpg|Manaphant (Sirenodonta Aquapteryx), an amphibious hippo-sized herbivorous elephant native to riverbanks and shorelines across Jumbo, filling the niche similar to manatees and dugongs of Earth, they're also currently replacing the now-extinct manatee-like fully-aquatic elephants of 18 million years earlier. Elephillo.jpg|Elephillo (Dasytelephas Andrewsi), an aardvark-sized armadillo-like insectivorous elephant that evolved an armadillo-like shell for defense against predators. Wolaphant.jpg|Wolaphant (Canisodonta Carnovorotherium), a wolf-sized dog-like fast-moving carnivorous elephant that is a pursuit predator, native to forests and grasslands of Jumbo. Aardphant.jpg|Aardphant (Insectovorelephas Megalorhynchus), an anteater-like pangolin-sized insectivorous elephant native to Jumbo's grasslands, it has poisonous flesh obtained from eating termite-like beetles to keep them safe from most predators. Elephantelope.jpg|Elephantelope (Elelphasoryx Motaganix), a fast-moving antelope-like herbivorous elephant native to Jumbo's grasslands. Monkephant.jpg|Monkephant (Elephapithecus Arborealus), an omnivorous arboreal monkey-like elephant native to forests, swamps, rainforests, and grasslands of Jumbo. Sirenphant.png|Sirenphant (Moralosaurus Mammuthodon), an extinct species of fully-aquatic herbivorous elephant that lived in oceans across Jumbo's eastern oceans from 51 million years ago to 18 million years ago. Sealaphant.png|Sealaphant (Pinnipedoloxus Piscus), also known as the frog eater, a seal-like otter-like carnivorous group of elephants native to riverbanks and oceans across Jumbo. Bipedophant.png|Bipedophant (Bipododon Darwinii), a medium-sized fast-moving bipedal herbivorous elephant native to Jumbo's swamps, forests, and grasslands. Rat-Elephant.png|Rat elephant (Rattuselephas Christanii), a species of rat-sized omnivorous fast-breeding elephant found throughout every terrestrial landscape across Jumbo. Category:Terraforming Category:Planets Category:Species